The Thing about Tomorrow
by tinkyrae
Summary: Told in first person. A little piece that just came to me. Told as in Raven's pov. I don't own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

My hands were shaking. That seemed to be the only thing I could focus on was the fact that my hands were involuntary and without my doing, trembling. I clenched my fist determined to make them stop, and rested them on the fabric of my black stretch pants. I felt him looking at me once more and couldn't help but shift my gaze else where. I pressed my back into the folds of the couch and began to look around. The normal one had called it the "common room," the name itself fit but the fact that I was suppose to remember it didn't. Certain things felt familiar like I had seen it somewhere before but just like their faces I couldn't place where. I let my hand drift down the side of my legs and stopped as I reached the faded black fabric of the sofa underneath me. I picked at it for a moment, thinking that it didn't even feel familiar. My eyes drifted my thoughts spinning. According to the only other girl, I had picked "my spot." She was bursting with happiest and because of it I didn't have the heart to tell her that I just had pick the right hand side closest to the counter, because it was a quick exit.

"We really think this will help you Raven." The man with only one eye spoke up. I looked at him as he fiddled with the large T.V. I did my best to give him some sort of a smile but I honestly had little hope of ever remembering again.

Four days earlier...  
 _  
The sounds of machines beeping caught her ear as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing that came into view was the white popcorn looking ceiling. She must have stared at if for hours before she let her eyes move along. The fact that she couldn't seem to place was where she was, but most importantly who she was. She let out a deep sigh and noticed that just to her left was a full head laying on her bed. More curious, was the fact that the head was covered in lush green grass hair. She stared at it confused as to who this person was. Before she could ponder anymore, the door opened and caught her attention._

 _"Oh my Xhal!" Star exclaimed making the Changeling bolt up._

 _"I'm awake!" He announced._

 _"Raven!" Star shouted moving over to the bed. "Oh dear friend I though we had lost you forever." She grabbed the girl's hand and began patting it. Gar looked up and noticed that indeed she was awake._

 _"Raven." He smiled running his thumb across her cheek. She didn't say anything as her eyes flitted from the one to the other. So there was a different feature entirely that threw her for a loop. Green, EVERYTHING was green, down to the two freckles on his cheek. She blinked still wondering where she was._

 _"Raven are you okay? How are you feeling? I must call the nurse, AND Robin." She made a quick exit leaving her alone with the green one. She licked her lips and shifted slightly away from him._

 _"I was so worried. You hit your head really hard." Once again his hand reached up and stroked her head. He seemed to notice that she wasn't talking or giving him any sort of emotion through her eyes. "Rae?"_

 _"You keep calling me Raven, is that my name?" She whispered her voice sounding strangely odd to her. Beast Boy stared down at her his mouth twisted in a confused horrified look._

 _"Yes, your name is Raven, don't you remember?" His voice lowering. He had removed his hand from her. She looked around the room her mind coming up with hospital, that's where she was according to these people. She looked back at him and noticed he was now standing and looking strangely pale._

 _"Who are you?" She asked and watched as his eyes grew wide. The door opened and Star walked back in with Robin, Cyborg and a nurse._

 _"Good to see you up Raven." Robin greeted "How are you feeling?"_

 _Cyborg moved passed them eager to check on his sister. His hand reached out to touch her arm but she stared at him with shock in her eyes. All these people look so bizarre. Cyborg frowned looking at her and then at Beast Boy. "Hey are you aright man. You look like you've seen a ghost." After a long moment of silence, Beast Boy spoke in quiet voice._

 _"She doesn't remember us."_

It had been exactly four days since waking up in the hospital and I still had no recollection of my past. I watched as the screen lit up a blue screen displayed. "We are going to start from the very beginning, and we are going to go slow. So if you feel rushed or overwhelmed we will help and stop." He explained. I shifted my gaze around. The girl her name was not one I had remembered very well because it wasn't exactly normal. _'Start's with a K.'_ I thought. She was seated with her body slanted pressing her head into the man's shoulder. Dick, or Robin like the bird, rested his hand on her knee his fingers gently brushed up and down it. I looked at them for more than a long time before Robin caught my look. I flushed my brain telling me that they must be close, otherwise they wouldn't sitting like that.

Victor sat just in the dead center. His body weight sunk the couch, making the furniture groan in protest. His eye looked passed me and that's when I felt him once more. I turned my head and he was standing just inches from me. He pointed to the spot between me and the half man. I looked down at the spot and wondered if this was what was common. Everyone had their places. My eyes peeked up at him catching his look. His face looked tired and solemn, just like he had been in the hospital. I felt guilt ping across my heart. Girl with odd name smiled at me and nodded her head as if to say yes, this is "normal." I looked up at him once more and gave him a brief quick nod.

As he sat down I noticed his arm hovered in the air longer than necessary, I squinted my eyes, as it came clear he was resisting to lay his arm a different way. Now it rested at his side, I had a sudden feeling like it was suppose to go over my head and rest softly on the back of the couch. The fact that he didn't do this told me he was uncomfortable, but for some reason he wasn't the sharing type. The T.V. began to play and thoughts were focused on the images in front of me.

First was the sight of a fanged frown. As the camera panned out I recognized as the one sitting next to me. He looked much younger and shorter. "Is this thing on?" Came his high voice. His actual voice didn't seem to fit him and I had pictured him sounding much different. Like when I first woke up his voice was deep and full of worry. His finger reached out and tapped the lens before he moved back. I watched as the somber one instantly seemed to come to live. His mouth turned up and his eyes were big and bright. The short teenager waved at the camera before speaking up once again.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentleman, this is my first video camera, and this is my first show interviewing a Teen Titan." Cyborg chuckled at this but as I looked at the older green man sitting next to me he didn't seemed amused at all. The frame changed and I could see Cyborg sitting against the white bar. The same one that was behind us now. Once again he seems smaller in a way, but its apparent he also has aged since this video.

"Dude! I told you I want it for documented stuff." The robot didn't seem to buy it at all. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Don't think Robin will care for you're little documentary." He warned.

"Actually he loves it. Thinks it a great idea." It was Robin's turn to laugh now. I was just trying to burn their faces into my memory, willing with my long term memory to bring anything back. The camera cuts out for a second before the sound of the green ones voice carried over. "Take two, This is my first show live interviewing a real Teen Titan." This time you could see the changed on Cyborg's face. "Start out with your name." Beast Boy whispered. Cyborg's brown eye looked passed the camera giving an irritated look at him.

"My name is Cybor-"

"Dude! You're real name!" He cut in. The tin man sighed his shoulders slumping.

"Man, this is just silly."

"Then humor me." The camera man challenged.

"Victor." He answered.

"Victor what?"

His forehead scrunched as he looked down. "No one is going to see this?"

"Besides the team, nah not right now." This answer seemed to placate him and he concede to the Changeling's demands.

"I'm Victor Stone, born human, in New York City..." the man continued telling his life story of his brilliant scientist parents that worked for S.T.A.R. Labs. He briefly talked about his childhood and having a well rounded happy life. Much like his parents he had book smarts and streets smarts making friends with everyone he came across. He mentioned that by the time he was fifteen he began working side by side with his parents helping and learning about their research project.

"And how did you get your awesome Cybernetic powers?" This made him cringe as you could see on the film he was uncomfortable about it. I watched curiously wondering how much time had elapsed between the time he was talking about to him being filmed. Finally Victor shook his head and drew in a breath.

"It was an accident, a terrible accident that left me without a mother, and without ninety percent of my body." He answered. It was clear that bring up the past was difficult for him, but if the green one had noticed he carried on anyway. I let my eyes look at the same green one older probably wiser and couldn't decide who looked most uncomfortable, young Victor, or present time Changeling.

The interview continued and while it started off rocky it quickly turned around, when the questions became more lighthearted. I learned that Vic, was the average 17 year old. He loved cars, models, and food. It was like watching dating game show where each contestant is asked to give a small background story, and then list their likes, dislikes, and their talents. keeping my gaze forward I was learning or _relearning_ like they claimed, about my "family". They were all minor details in my opinion. As the tape cut out everyone looked up at me as if waiting for me to say oh, right Cyborg, I remember everything now.

Of course that didn't happen. Instead blinking and I held out my hand to him. "Nice to meet you Victor Stone." Victor raised an eyebrow to Changeling telling him something just from the motion. I realized it was something that only they shared. He grabbed my hand and Miss "K" let out defeating cry.

"I'm starting to think this is pointless. Raven doesn't seem to recall any of the memories. What if she is broken forever?" She asked looking straight at the man encased around her. He opened his mouth but before he could utter word the entire room went silent as the one next to me spoke up.

"She not broken, Star." He stated plainly his voice low. "She will remember. If the tapes don't work, we'll figure something else out." He moved off the sofa and began tinkering with the camera once more. I looked around at all their stunned faces and noticed that his announcement had left an impression. While the words _she will remember_ seemed to linger in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you still doing okay?" Came Robin's voice. I nodded my head. "Yeah, it was just one member of our team, I'm sure there is more than just what I see on the surface." Each and everyone of them was more complex than that, I knew that just from the ten minute interview, from years prior, wouldn't even scratch the surface of what I was suppose to know of these people. Some where deep down in my heart I knew that I was suppose to know Victor very well.

 _Cyborg finished up gathering all medical files he'd need. He thanked the two staff member there and promised to send them notices on Raven's progress. He tucked the files under his arm and tossed a goodbye wave to the them and walked down to where she sat. Robin was still talking to the doctors. He had sent a tearful Starfire downstairs to help ease the ache in his brain but mostly to watch Beast Boy. As Vic neared the Empath he forced a smile onto his face. "Hey Rae, we are all finished up and as soon as Rob's done we are going to head off." His voice sounded so pathetic even to him. He brown eye focused on her as she looked up at him giving him her attention. Sucking the top of her lip into her mouth she looked around. "I know you feel most comfortable with Rob, and I think that's because not only is he the least scariest looking one, you two really connected on a different level then you did with the rest of us."_

 _Raven finally spoke up her voice the same monotone, by all accounts she was exactly the same. "When you introduced yourself you said I'm Vic, your brother. If Robin and I are so close why didn't anyone else refer to him as my brother?" Her violet gems set on him as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. Cyborg took the opportunity to sit down next to her. He let out a defeated sigh and began rubbing that bald head of his._

 _"Well, I said brother, because our relationship is mainly compared to a brother, sister type. We've spend a lot of time talking and learning about each other. I protect you like a brother, and you love me like a sister would. You might be close to Robin but you're relationship with him is completely different." he explained. The faint sound of elevators chiming in the background could be heard as Raven's gaze was only on him._

 _"So Robin and I don't have a brother sister type relationship because we have_ _ **romantic**_ _one?" She interpreted completely wrong, her brow furrowed. Vic nearly lost it right there. He stifled a laugh and shook his head._

 _"Girl, no, NOTHING like that. You two are a close as in you respect him and he respects you. He's the leader and he goes out of his way to keep you safe. He's gone to hell for you. Literally, which is a long story and we will get to that..." He paused thinking of the memory. "I can't say that your relationship isn't a brotherly sisterly type because I'm not really sure. You two are very similar, quiet, hard workers, determined, loyal. I know that you get along because you both don't need a conversation to maintain your friendship." As he finished Robin appeared simply out of no where._

 _"You guys are talking about me." He stated plainly. Cyborg smiled and shrugged._

 _"Raven was asking about relationships. She thought you two, may be romantic." He smirked. Raven let her eyes fall on Robin while his entire body tensed up. He gave Cyborg a look that he should have known better and then grabbed Raven's hand._

 _"We are too alike, not to mention we fight over everything." Cyborg frowned as he looked at Robin._

 _"WHAT? Since when?" Poor Raven looked more confused that ever. Raising a brow he looked down at Raven and then Cyborg._

 _"Just because we aren't as vocal doesn't mean we don't butt heads. Raven is a strong independent female. What she believes isn't always what I believe. Don't worry we'll talk about it more. Let's get out of here, I know Star is really shook up." He stated dropping her hand and moving pass them. Raven stood and looked at Cyborg._

 _Her voice was strong, like she suddenly had found it seconds before hand. "I feel like maybe Robin doesn't even know what kind of relationships he has with everyone." This made the Tin Man chuckle._

Letting my eyes flit from the screen back to Vic, I began to let my mind fix on what he had said at the hospital. He considered me his sister and from I understood from his interview, I should consider myself honored. Brilliant mind with a kind heart, the bulky at times frighting man was just a soft cuddly teddy bear on the inside. I let myself smile as he cursed with the camera. It was old and it showed it age compared to the rest of the tech that was around me. Even the coffee table in front of my knee had a special screen build in, completely water proof. Vic cursed the air and I faintly heard the words, "Should have gotten the upgrade Greenie."

Without warning the Green one bolted up from his seat. "HEY! I heard that!" He shouted. Staring at him, I was stunned to hear him shout like that. Robin spied my response to this and soon he was chuckling.

"You'll get use to that. I wish I could say the two don't quarrel from time to time."

I took noticed at Vic as he raised his head to counter, "Hey man, we've had our differences from time to time, especially over food but that doesn't mean we aren't best pals." He dropped his voice, as if Green man wasn't just feet from him. _"Tree hugger."_

 _"Murder."_ Came his strong voice. He sat glaring at him with his arms folded. I heard the woman next to Robin sigh dramatically.

 _"Soy Bean."_

 _"Trash Can!"_

 _"Hippie!"_

 _"Eunuch!"_

"Enough!" Robin shouted loud enough to make all three of us jump. "No more fighting."

The Changeling sat down and began rubbing his neck like it was ego. "I'm sorry dude. That was low you know how I get sometimes."

"No sweat little green bean. You know Rob, five us some credit, we honestly have gotten better, ever since..." he stopped suddenly looking at Greenie. The all the sound in the room seem to be sucked out in the that moment and no one seemed to breath. Eyeing them curiously I watched as his green pointed ears dropped a whole inch.

"Ever since what?" I asked cutting the silence. Greenie shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he shook his head and gave Vic silent thoughts with his green eyes.

"Since we grew up." Vic lied, I knew he had to be. Puzzled I noticed both Robin and ... K were giving me somber looks. The whole thing was very strange and I began to feel overwhelmed by it all. Greenie seemed to noticed this and instantly perked up.

"Cy, come sit down." He followed his orders the remote in his hand.

"Who will be next?" Asked K her eyes bright and full of wonder.

"I think it's you, Kori." He answered. She squeaked and began clapping her hands clearly excited.

'Kori.' I reminded myself. That was easy enough to remember, right? I repeated her name over and over in my head as the home video began to play. Once again I was met with a young version of the Changeling as he moved the camera around. "Interviewing a Teen Titan take 3 and Action!" The camera shakily was moved back around as Kori came into view. She was seated on the same black couch that I was on. She smiled brightly at the camera and gave a small wave. Her hair was shorter and straighter from what I could see. Her eyes were big, green and bright and the thought, _'oh they've always looked like that.'_ entered in. Completely green, no irises at all.

"Hello, people of earth, my name is Starfire and I am from a far away planet called Tamaran." She greeted giving small airy chuckle.

"Star, we are doing real names." The Changeling reminded. She pouted for moment before beaming up once again.

"Of course how silly of me, my birth name is Koriand'r. However that is Tamaranean, and on your planet it roughly translate to Starfire."

"How old are you?"

"Six hundred forty seven." She answered the camera man sighed and once more he corrected her.

"and what is that on earth years?"

"Um," she looked up towards the ceiling briefly. "16."

"Okay, tell us about Tamaran."

I learned quickly that she was very enthusiastic about everything. Her sweet nature and whimsical features showed that Kori was the type that showed all her emotions on her face. Well her whole body wore them in fact. A survivor, the alien princess had a tumultuous childhood. At a early age the girl witness the death of her parents and only brother, leaving just her and her sister the rightful heir's of all of Tamaran. Things only got worst after when her sister betrayed her and caused a major war on her planet. Eventually she was sold for sadistic experiments.

Curiously this girl despite everything she when through she told the story as if didn't bother what so ever. So she was much stronger than she appeared. After coming to Earth she was the main reason all of us met and became a superhero team. Her interview went much longer than Vic's. She wasn't camera shy in the slightest and even now as I casually snuck glances at her she was definitively loving the attention on her. Just when I didn't think she could get any more airy the young version on the TV began to list all her favorite things.

"I enjoy going to earth's oceans, cooking, caring for my pet larva Silkie, reading the paper books with all the celebrities, and going to mall of shopping with my dearest friend Raven." The camera shakes as Changeling chuckles. I perk up hearing my name.

"Raven? Going shopping now that's hilarious." Beast Boy giggled. Star looked at him curiously confused at what was so humorous.

"Please I don't understand-" She started but was instantly cut off.

"We all know Raven doesn't go to the mall."

"She has with me. We journeyed there last Wednesday in fact." Starfire answered folding her arms.

"Did she go willingly?"

"Yes, I did not enforce anything upon her." Now you could almost here the confusion ring in the green one's voice.

"She went shopping with you? Oh my... I can't believe it I can't wait to tease her about it. Raven has no idea what she has coming." Without warning a low monotone voice that I actually do recognize as mine is heard on the film.

"I have some idea." I can't help but watch the tape eagerly waiting to see my face, but I never come into shot before Beast Boy moves the camera the entire thing goes black.

"What happened?" I question. I look around and find myself leaning forward from my deep concentration.

"You broke B's camera, fried it, we were lucky all the footage was still even intact." Cyborg explained. I feel my brow furrow as I look over to the one sitting next to me.

"But, why would I?" This time he answered his voice low and sounding like it was coming from his very core.

"Because that's what you do, You're Raven and I'm Beast Boy. I annoy the hell out of you and you in turn punish me." This surprises me as I look at his emeralds that were bright and intense. He seemed so quiet and solemn so why was it so odd hear that he could bother me to the point of breaking things. "That's our relationship." He stated softly placing his hands in his lap. I open my mouth to say something else but once again the film picks back up. A short young man with black ebony hair stands with his shouldered big and threatening.

Despite my reassurance the leader of my team had the tape stopped right then and there. His voice was powerful and persuasive as he told everyone that it was time to get some rest. I didn't protest because as soon as the lights were turned off I found myself every sleepy. "Garfield you'll take Raven to her room right?" Dick asked looking at him. His somber mood hadn't changed and for the first time I heard him grunt in annoyance. "Yeah you know I will, you shouldn't have asked." He snapped.

Everyone dispersed and I watched Garfield collect his items of the floor and tuck them carefully into a cubby hole under the table. He stood up and gave the first small smile I've ever seen on his face. "You're room is on the second level, next to Stars, and two halls away from mine." He told me. He meandered just two feet in front of me sliding back different doors. Once we made it to the stairs he began humming a strange song.

"What are you humming?" I asked quietly the tower seemed so quiet now that it was night time.

Climbing the stairs he didn't even bother to look back at me. "It's called tell her you love her. A silly popular song that plays on the radio all the time." Even with detailed answers he tone was abrupt, so far leaving me feeling like he wanted to continue the conversation but doing it with me would be futile.

Exhaling slowly I held the hand rail as my feet followed after his. "Did I know it?" I question, for some reason I can't stand the aching silence all around us, and making up for it with ridiclous questions didn't help much. Watched him falter, something that if I hadn't been directly behind him I wouldn't have notice. He glanced back at me his eyes searching mine.

"You use to." He replied and once again I was left with silence.

He guided me to a large metal door that had my name engraved on the top. I looked at the name for a long time. This felt very fimilar to me and as he opened the door for me I felt a sudden rush of solace. The smell alone called out to me, and I didn't have to even ask as I whispered, "Lavender Vanilla." I closed my eyes taking a step through the threshold. I loose myself for a moment as brief almost images come into my mind. My bed stained black, is oak that I had custom made, dark sheets, navy blue. I smile as I walk in further and notice my bookshelf. As I look I suddenly remember I do magic.

Spinning around on my heel I look at him. He's still standing in the hallway peeking in at me but those emeralds are bright and full of something I can't place. "I remember this place." I announced. A smile lights up his face as he nods.

"I'm not surprised you spend more time in here than anywhere else." I nod then look back at the spell books.

"I'm a wizard right?" This makes him snort.

"No, not exactly, you process magic and you practice it, but you don't go by that. More like sorceress." my lips pull on my face as I realize I'm frowning.

"There's so much to learn." I say out loud.

"You'll remember, don't worry." He affirms once more. His shifts his weigh on his legs and I suddenly realize something that I had missed before. He's looking passed me. To my bed as I turn I see nothing but I'm sure that's what he's looking at. Before I can ask he's bidding me goodnight.

"Get some sleep Rae, you're brain still needs to recover." He nods gives one fleeting glance at the bed and then shuts my door. I stare at the place where he use to stand my thoughts still racing. I don't understand but for some reason I have a feeling that Beast Boy, is hiding something. I move over to my bed breathing in the scent that I love, I start to picture his face. That look of longing and almost despair I can't seem to shake. Something was going on but thanks to my lack of a memory I had no idea what.


End file.
